sonicsocietyfandomcom-20200214-history
Capricorn the Echidna
Capricorn the Echidna Capri (Capricorn) is a fan made character made by: http://littlemulti.deviantart.com/ *history *Future *Personality *Relationships (Friends/family) *Tinistel Gems Quote: "Oh dear Devil" quote: "What the hell?" History Carpi (Capricorn) was born 8 months after Lara-le and Locke divorced. She is an 15 year old echidna. She is the sister of Knuckles the echidna and Knecapeon Mace. She is 1 year and 27 days younger than Knuckles and 14 years older than Kneecaps. She live with her mum untill she was 14 which she then got sent to the palace. She got sent to the palace because she can control these gems called: Tinistel Gems (tinny stel). http://littlemulti.deviantart.com/gallery/33932172#/d4i5j1f [1]She got sent on a mission to collect the gems but she didn't go alone. She went with her friends Aries the Rabbit and Leo the lion. Along the way she had a 'relationship' with Scourge the hedgehog, and she met up with her older bro, Knuckles. When she went back to the palace she was 15 years of age. Then there was an attack from Dr. Eggman. Capri and Manic got beamed up into his ship. She woke up and Manic was there. He then woke up. They started to find the exit. Just as they were about to open the door Shadow, Rouge and O-mega appeared. They had a battle and Capri and Manic won. Then when Manic opened the hatch door. Capri felt all dizzy. She fainted and fell out of the ship(that was as high up as a plane would be) Manic dived after her. She woke up in hospital the next morning. Then after a year in and out of hospital she and Manic recovered. But it wasn't quiet for long. About a month after they BOTH got abducted. It wasn't by Eggman, though, it was by Scourge. Capri, Knuckles, Manic, Sonia, Rouge and Shadow were looking for something in the woods and Manic and Capri got abducted. They both wake up in shackles. Capri and Scourge have a 'friendly' talk. Capri explains to Manic about Scourge and her. Scourge let Manic go but Manic came and tried to take the shackles off me. Scourge calls his gang and we start fighting. Me and Manic win. We find the exit. I promise not to faint. We both jump out of the 'ship' and land with a THUD on the floor of the forest. The others find us on the floor. They get sent to hospital. Recover and Capri goes back to the palace because the Queen wanted to see her. She explains that their father is coming home. Explains what happened to him. THE PARTY. Sonic comes running in. Capri meet Jules, the King father. Capri goes to the treehouse in the orchard. the door in the middle of the floor opens. It's Manic. He says he has to tell Capri something. Future She and Manic had lots more adventures with Aries and Leo and met loads of friends along the way. She still keeps in touch with Aries and Leo but barely gets a break to go visit them. In the future she has different clothing she wears a short top and jeans. Also her hair has gotten darker. In the future she marries Manic the hedgehog. Sonic's brother. And will have 4 children. She barely sees Knuckles in person but regularly on webchat. The children are called: Spear (7), Sky & Spark (5) and Spike (3). Spear: Spear is the oldest of the 4 children. She is 7 years old and she is a tom-boyish type of girl. She will be learning how use Manic's old hover board. She is a very exciteable child as well as a suspicous one. She loves getting mucky and swimming in the pool. She also has a small crush on Skye Prowler. Sky: Sky is older than her twin brother Spark. She is a complete girly type. If Spark zaps her with lightning she will yell for her mother (Capricorn). She enjoys her older sister but when Spear goes and does something tomboyish she normally asks if she could come and play with her but something that isn't to do with getting mucky. She acts like a daddys little princess. She has a crush on jack(Leo and Aries son) Spark: Spark is the oldest of the boys. He has inheirted Capri's control of lighning. He just loves shocking his sisters. He hasn't learnt how to control it yet but he has some special gloves that helps him control it. He is normally shy towards/with people he doesn't know. When Manik (sonic's son) comes round Spark loves to hang out with him and gets annoyed when the girls ask if they can come. Spike: Spike is more like his mother than the others are. He looks up to his older brother though and wishes he could control lightning too. He isn't afraid to do a dare and will admit the truth easily in a game of truth or dare. He loves hanging out with his dad and sometimes gets annoyed when Spear and Sky come in and asks if Spear can practise when he's helping his dad on an invension. Personality Now: Capri's personality is a humerous and kind. Having said this she enjoys annoying her older brother Knuckles. She normally is quite good in battle but sometimes she has an urge to be cheeky. Future: Capri's personality in the future is alot more mature. But she does still enjoy missions when she can get them. She is a kind mother that if the kids were in danger she will set the person responable on fire. Relationships (Friends) Knuckles the Echidna: Capri's relationship with Knuckles is extremly strong. Even though she appears that most of the time she doesn't care about him and annoys him she really truely loves him. Also she can always trust him to defend her and beat up anyone that hurts her. Knuckles might seem annoyed by her alot of the time but he truly loves her. The quote she usually uses when she annoy's knuckles is: "brotherly sisterly love" :D Capri can turst Knuckles with her life. Manic the Hedgehog: Manic and Capri's relationship is probably known in this way: Secret Lovers. Yes well Capricorn loved Manic ever since she started staying at the palace. And when he dived after her she loved him even more. He is truely her saviour. They have been on many adventures together as you would know if you have read Capricorn's story on deviantart: http://littlemulti.deviantart.com/gallery/33932172#/d4i5j1f . Manic will be calling Capricorn 'Red' in the future of the story seen as they will be dating. And yes in the future they get married. Sonic the Hedgehog: Capri met Sonic when she was finding the 3rd Tinistel Gem. Capri and Sonic are quite good friends. Amy Rose: Capri and Amy's friendship is quite a good one. They get along quite great. Whenever Capri has the chance to have a sleepover she always makes sure that she phones Amy up to ask if she could come. Aries the Rabbit: Aries and Capri are best mates even though aries is a girly tpe and capri is a: don't care what i look like: type. Aires and Capri can always count on each other to help them. They are both in team sign. Capri can trust her with her life. Leo the Lion: Leo is Capri's other team mate along with aries. Ever since he met Capri he has helped her out with anything he can. He is one of the few people that Capri can trust with her life. Miles 'Tails' Prowler: Capri and Tails are good friends. They are both involved with tech-equipment and can both design robots and other tech stuff. Rouge the Bat: Rouge and Capri are good friends and when Capri has a sleepover Rouge makes sure she can come because she is, as Capri calls her, the Queen of Truth or Dare. Cream the Rabbit & Cheese: Capri gets on well with Cream even though she doesn't really know her that well. Capri treats her as a little sister but not as protective as she would be if she actually was her older sis'. Blaze the Cat: Capri and Blaze's friendship isn't exactly close but they know each other all the same. Capri doesn't really know Blaze probably beacuse Blaze is normally timetravelling. Mina Mongoose: Mina and Capri's relationship is close. The only thing arkward about it would that they both 'like' Manic but they try to put that behind them when they're together and try to have fun. Sally Acorn: Capri and Sally get along well and work together well. But they don't see each other often. Sonia the Hedgehog: Sonia and Capri are quite good friends probably because Capri stayed at the palace and Sonia was there. Sonia has been forever trying to get Capri into more Femine stuff like dresses and wearing a bit more make-up. Jet the Hawk: Capri and Jet met when Capri was called to asist Sonic, Knuckles, Manic, Sonia, Tails and Amy in a riders tornament. She got put out on her hover board when Manic crashed on a corner. She had to face Wave but was close behind Jet and Sonic. Also Jet started flirting with her after the race. (Capri wan't dating then) Wave the Swallow: Capri and Wave had to Battle on a race course to get the 3rd spot. Wave did. Ever since Capri has found her a Friendly Rival. Storm the Albatross: Capri doesn't know Storm very well but she was in a race with him and she has seen him as a Friendly Rival. The Chaotix: Capri and the Chaotix are quite good friends probably because Knuckles is apart of them. But however she is not apart of their group. Shadow the Hedgehog: Capri and Shadow have had some fights but Capri finds Shadow a friendly rival worth the fight. Silver the Hedgehog: Capri and Silver are friends but don't really see each other that often, probably because he time travels lot with Blaze. Julie-su the Echidna: Capricorn and Julie-su get along well. Capri doesn't really see her that often though. And the times she does it's normally for a mission or they see each other for a short time. Category:Echidnas